


Propositioning

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [29]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Brand-Shei and Nadilian have a chat. Nadil ends up propositioning the dunmer after rather casually mentioning that he's a daedric prince's champion.Day twenty-nine of the Fictober challenge.(Rated Teen and Up for thinly veiled references to adult situations)





	Propositioning

**Author's Note:**

> Again, never got around to posting yesterday, so here, have some more Nadilian being- well, himself.  
Prompt: Casual

Seemingly gliding away from the dunmer's side after selling a few trinkets to him, Nadilian shook his head, laughing in response to their banter.

"If it makes you feel better, I'd like to do a lot of things to you and kill you isn't one of them," the altmer told Brand-Shei.

Hopping up to sit on the stone wall behind the dunmer's stall, the tall mer looked somewhat catlike in his movements.

"So, how's business?" he asked as he pulled a loaf of bread from his pouch.

Of course, the altmer would continue as if he hadn't made a comment like he just did.

"Well enough, how goes the search for that Rune fellow and links to his past?"

"Half tempted to go to Hermaeus Mora himself to ask for the answers," Nadil said between bites.

Brand-Shei simply shook his head, "Of course you would be willing to go to a daedric prince and bargain for answers about someone else's life."

"He's a dear friend, and what's the use of being ole Mora's champion if I don't take advantage of the knowledge that comes with it at least once?" With those words, Nadil fell backward over the stone wall and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Off to Morrowind tomorrow I suppose, but if you're getting a bit bored at the bunkhouse then you can always spend the night at Honeyside with me." he winked at the dunmer before walking away as if he hadn't just casually mentioned being a daedric prince's champion before propositioning him.


End file.
